


Constellations

by I May Age Regress (shnuffeluv)



Series: Regressuary Drabbles 2020 [25]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Sweetheart, Constellations, Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22897339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/pseuds/I%20May%20Age%20Regress
Summary: Virgil gets some stickers for Logan.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Regressuary Drabbles 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619791
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63
Collections: Regressuary, Regressuary 2020





	Constellations

Logan squealed. “Thank you!” he exclaimed, hugging Virgil tight. “Thank you thank you thank you!”

“I’m glad you like them,” Virgil said, a smile lacing his voice. “Do you want to help me put them up?”

“Yeah!” Logan exclaimed. “Let’s do all the constellations!”

“All of them? We might need more stickers for that,” Virgil laughed.

“Okay, just most of them, then! My favorites, at least!”

“Oh, yeah, of course,” Virgil agreed. “Just show me where they should go, I’m more than happy to put them up.”

Logan grinned. “You’re the best, Dad!”

Virgil grinned and hugged Logan. “Thanks, Lo.”


End file.
